pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:StarWolf
Hi~ welcome all to my talk page! Please feel free to ask me anything! StarWolf of the Cosmos 20:09, 12 December 2015 (EST) Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community *Our Rules and Policies *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums * *Visit our sister Wiki. }}} Hi StarWolf nice to see old accounts being remade. Well its summer. If you have any questions just ask me. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 16:11, 29 June 2015 (EDT) Hi Hello wolf of the stars. May i be part of your pack? I am Logan of the Pikmin. Pikmin are like a wolf pack. I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 22:05, 29 June 2015 (EDT) I don't see why not! And it was actually the similarity between pikmin and wolves that got me into... one of them... um, I can't remember which. Oh well XD Also, there should be a wolf-like pikmin or some thing. --StarWolf of the Cosmos 08:25, 30 June 2015 (EDT) Hi and did you know you can add a new section by clicking the plus button right next to the edit button? Also if you want me to be able to know you were tLking to me, then just click on my name and then click on my usertalk section, and leave a message. Also a wolf pikmin would be the bomb. In fact....... I am LoganPikmin and I approve of all SUMMERS! 11:08, 30 June 2015 (EDT) Hello Hello StarWolf. Eh, sorry if you think that this message is bland. It's in my nature. Sometimes. But anyways, good to see some people starting to be active on the wiki. If you would like help, be it for images, your game, user...stuff(signature, etc.), whatever, you can ask me... I will usually have it done the same day or the day after that...unless I am inactive. That said, nice to meet you. Take this as a token of our freind ship... (Even if it may/may not be one sided) Yes, I know. Just noticed them in fact. Will fix. If you need any more maps like this just ask. Or you can try to do them yourself on Espyo's Engine. I actually made the map in the editor. It does take some practice to make good circles, though. Ah yes. Uh, I would recommend waiting until tommarrow to get it (New years) because Espyo is updating the engine tommarrow(he said...) and it has more features and such... If you want to get old version right now the update log is right here hey how you doing? hey starwolf how you doing? Long time no see. Do you need any help on anything? Also i have a friend userbox now. Do you wanna know what it is? let me know. Missing you. Hey star. Where have you been. You are the leader of the pack. Hope you come back soon. Also we hit 3000 articles. Hey long time no see. How are you? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 22:02, 31 July 2016 (EDT) Wha Wha Yo Back Hey whats up StarWolf amazing to see you back. We been missing you here for awhile. I have been doing good. Im now a flower rank. Awesome. Also I added a lot more to my fangame. You should check it out. Well goodbye for now and reply whenever you can. How you been doing? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 12:34, 28 December 2016 (EST) New Project of Yours I'll be happy to help you revise your new idea and correct any mistakes of any kind, if your text document containing it is on Google Docs. I'll wait for you to respond before giving my email. Ah, I see. Just of note, Google Drive is handy for porting documents from one device to another in a matter of moments. School's been keeping me very busy as well so don't sweat it. :)